I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical jaw instrument.
II. Description of the Related Art
Jaw instruments of this type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,386 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,633 A. In both designs, the sliding rods are located diverging in distal direction. The distal edge of a thrust tube that can be displaced in the axial direction of the shaft is the sliding element.
The advantage of this known solution lies in the special simplicity of the design, whereby in particular, the complicated joint between the jaw components is avoided, as it is used in most forceps designs and scissors designs. This also results in an additional important advantage, namely, the simpler electric isolation for forceps provided with electrodes that are used, for example, for vascular electrocoagulation. In particular, in the case of bipolar design, i.e. with different terminals at the two jaw components of a forceps or a scissors, enormous technical problems arise at the joints between the jaw components with respect to the electric isolation. These are completely avoided by using the design cited at the beginning.